


eternal love

by maleclipse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Fluff, Future Fic, Immortal Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: “It can't be broken.”“Just like us,” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded.Just like them.(or, magnus feels bad for destroying the lock.)





	eternal love

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is purely based on [this post on tumblr](https://midnightseashell14.tumblr.com/post/184378882344/so-whos-gonna-write-the-fanfic-where-after). enjoy!!
> 
> though, a fair warning, i wrote this in like 2 hours and i haven't slept at all so,,,, mistakes ahead. 
> 
> there are hints of immortal malec but it isn't said out loud.

“Magnus, why are we back here?” Alec's voice was confused and there was an unsure smile on his face.

It was a quiet night, streetlights were glowing softly on the big LOVE -sign next to the wall. There were thousands of locks, but it lacked the most important of them.

A moment of weakness, Magnus liked to call it, wandering on the streets of New York after their break up, not even thinking about the connection between getting his magic back and Alec breaking up with him. Magnus had removed their lock out of sheer frustration. _Eternal love_ , he had thought, _yeah right. I could never have that._

(Magnus’ thoughts were proved wrong the minute he found out Asmodeus was behind the break up.)

It was three years ago. _Three years_. Everything had settled down after that, they had married, they had moved in together. (Out of the loft, even though Lorenzo gave it back. It felt like a new start they desperately needed.)

“I, uh,” Magnus said, and smiled sadly, “remember when we broke up?”

Alec, who had explored the locks with a small smile on his face, stilled and Magnus cursed silently. It probably wasn't a good idea to start with that.

“Yeah?” he said, turning to Magnus.

“I kind of, uh, took our lock off?” Magnus said. It sounded like a question. _Destroyed,_ would be a better word.

Alec tilted his head and sighed. He didn't seem particularly surprised, or even disappointed. “You were hurting,” he said.

“Yes, I was,” Magnus agreed, “but I'm not anymore.”

Alec smiled. It was a warm smile, full of love. Like the one he had given him just after he'd finished his vow on their wedding. Like the one he had given him after they'd just gotten back together. Magnus loved those smiles. It felt like coming home.

“So I decided we'll need a new one,” Magnus then said and Alec's smile just widened.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I was ashamed of myself when I found out you still loved me and I had _destroyed_ it. I honestly thought we were over, weak me.”

Alec stepped closer. “You're not weak.”

Magnus chuckled. Alec talked like the words had personally offended him.

“Anyways,” Magnus ignored Alec and took his left hand on his, “we’re back here because I want us to have a lock, too. If someone, it’s us that deserve to show off our eternal love.”

Alec nodded and murmured a quiet, “ _yeah_ , it is.” 

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand and Alec pulled him closer to plant a lingering kiss on his forehead. Magnus smiled softly. It still felt surreal to be loved by Alexander Lightwood.

 _Lightwood-Bane,_ he remembered, _Alexander Lightwood-Bane._

“I made some changes,” Magnus kept talking, quietly and afraid to break the moment, “it's a new lock, basically impossible to take off.”

Alec smiled against his forehead.

“I like the idea of it being there even if something happens.” Magnus breathed deep. “It can't be broken.”

“Just like us,” Alec whispered and Magnus nodded. _Just like them._

Carefully, he took the lock in his hands and stepped out of Alec's embrace.

The lock looked just like the old one. It was golden, it read _A_ _ _ku_ cinta kamu _ with cursive letters. But now it was shining, in a way, it had a glow on its own and Magnus could feel the magic pulsing through it, protecting it for centuries.

It was made to resemble their love and their love was for centuries.

Magnus offered the lock to Alec and Alec took it carefully, eyeing the left side of the big heart next to the letters. Offering his other hand for Magnus to take, Alec silently fitted the lock on a free space.

Magnus held his breath and squeezed Alec's hand. It was all confirmation Alec needed to snap the lock closed.

Magnus felt like an invisible weight had lifted off his shoulders.

“It's beautiful,” Alec whispered, eyes wandering on Magnus. Magnus looked back, filling his gaze with love.

“It is,” he answered.

Gazing softly into each other's eyes with matching grins on their faces, Magnus felt like they had yet again started a new chapter in their life. Yet another promise of an eternal future together.

“Aku cinta kamu,” Alec said softly.

“I love you, too, Alexander,” Magnus murmured.

When they kissed, the lock glowed brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!! also, point out the mistakes if you see any.


End file.
